


Bury Everything

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King's eyes widened after a boy returned without jewelry.





	Bury Everything

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King's eyes widened after a boy returned without jewelry. Scowling, he tried to bury the urge to place the boy in a light-filled chamber for a few hours. Weak children weren't useful. A sick alligator eventually died and was buried. Sadness wasn't buried. The Sewer King revealed tears.

 

THE END


End file.
